Date Night with Shenny
by Kimlavina
Summary: Sheldon and Penny's first night out since becoming new parents


"Sheldon sweetie, are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"Penny, it's the third Saturday of the month. Every third Saturday of the month is – "

"Date night. I know, I know."

"Yes, and we did not have date night last month when our schedule was thrown off –"

"Because I was giving birth…"

"During what was supposed to be movie night to see the Avengers…"

Penny scowled at her husband. "So sorry to have thrown off your schedule my dear."

"Nonsense. I was able to see it early the next day and avoided any spoilers prior to it."

Penny's scowled expression got even more pronounced and Sheldon finally took notice.

"And…uh…of course nothing mattered to me more at the time anyway than my beautiful wife who valiantly and with the strength of a thousand Klingons orchestrated the miracle of life –"

"Oh shut up."

"Yes dear."

Penny looked down into the white and pink canopy bassinet in the nursery at her sleeping princess. Mya Elizabeth. She looked positively precious with her wisps of blond hair and pink heart shaped mouth. At just a month old she had stolen the hearts of her parents. Even the normally stoic Dr. Cooper had framed pictures of her cluttering his desk at his office at CalTech. Biting her lower lip she felt nervous at her first evening away from her baby girl.

Sheldon stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist in a moment of empathy. He had gotten so much better at this over the years.

"Penny, we can't hover over her forever. We know she will be in perfectly capable hands with Rajesh while we are out. And besides, we will only be gone for a maximum of 3 hours."

Penny sighed, "Ok, but no more than 3 hours!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "No more than 3 hours" he confirmed.

The doorbell sounded downstairs. "That must be Raj and Keisha" she said referring to Raj's girlfriend.

"Ah! Another positive factor – Keisha is an M.D. Not many parents can tout having a trained medical professional as a babysitter."

Penny smiled "That is true MoonPie. Why don't you let them in while I finish getting ready?"

Penny headed to the master bedroom while Sheldon went downstairs to let the couple in. Once in the bedroom, she scanned her closet. She had already showered, washed, and dried her hair, opting for a simple low ponytail. Her hair grew like crazy during her pregnancy and was waist-length now.

In the walk-in closet she ignored her pre-pregnancy wardrobe. Though she was working at it she wasn't quite back to that size yet. Since the baby had been born her day-to-day wear consisted mostly of yoga pants and oversized t-shirts. She turned her attention to her maternity clothes and sighed. Penny's taste in clothing was always impeccable, and maternity clothing was no different. She just felt slightly disappointed that she still needed to wear some of them, even though many are designed to wear during and after pregnancy. She finally settled on a V-neck emerald green dress with ¾ length sleeves made from a stretchy shimmering jersey material. The matching sparkling sash was just under the bust-line, and the knee length skirt swayed gently as she walked. Stuffing her feet into a pair of silver flats and grabbing a matching clutch, she headed downstairs to greet their guests.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed walking into the family room where everyone was seated.

"Penny, you look fabulous!" Keisha said popping up to give Penny a hug. The twinge of envy she initially felt at seeing the lovely doctor's smooth brown skin and athletic, toned physique in her yellow tank top and white capris vanished immediately.

"Thank you so much." Penny replied warmly.

Raj hugged Penny also "Yes, you look enchanting this evening."

She glanced over at Sheldon who was nodding in agreement and her heart warmed.

Turning her attention back to Raj and Keisha she became all business. "Now, we will be gone for approximately 3 hours. Mya is currently sleeping and will likely awake within the next 45 minutes for a bottle and fresh diaper. I have enough milk pumped to last a week, but her bottles for this evening are labeled in the refrigerator. Diaper supplies are at the changing table in her room, and I also keep a supply down here in the TV cabinet. After she has been fed she will probably stay up for about an hour during which time you may want to put her in her bouncer seat or baby swing. She likes to be read to, especially from Sheldon's physics magazines – I think they help put her to sleep – "

"Excuse me, but I think she enjoys the content of the articles," Sheldon interjected.

"Of course she does sweetie," she said crossing her eyes at the couple. "And she likes when you play peekaboo with her stuffed pink elephant. The video monitor is on so you can see and hear her every movement" she pointed to the small screened device propped up on the coffee table "medications, thermometers, rash ointment, and the like are located in her room. Here is a list with our numbers, our parent's numbers, the number to the restaurant we will be at, poison control, CDC – "

"Penny!" Sheldon interrupted. Raj and Keisha looked relieved. "I'm sure they will be fine. Now let's go before we are late for our reservation."

"Well…ok", she said hesitantly. "Call us if you have any problems or questions or ANYTHING."

Seeing his opportunity, Sheldon quickly ushered her towards the front door. "Goodbye!" he called out as he pulled Penny out the front door.

Keisha, looking slightly shell-shocked asked Raj, "I thought their parents lived out of state? And we already have their numbers programmed in our cell phones." She stated quizzically.

"First time parent jitters I suppose" he shrugged. Scooting closer to her on the leather couch he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "So what do you think we should do until the baby awakes?" he winked.

Keisha shut him down immediately "You know there are probably nanny cams everywhere! Later, I promise" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Arriving at their favorite restaurant Chartreuse, Penny and Sheldon were greeted by the owner, as they had become regular customers over the years. When Francis DeCosta opened several years ago, the Coopers (who were only dating at the time) were some of his very first customers. His high-quality of food and Sheldon-approved cleanliness had them returning many many times. That and the fact that Francis dealt with Sheldon's odd food quirks without hesitation.

As they were waiting to be seated Penny whispered, "Maybe I should give Raj a quick call to check on the baby."

"Now Penny, you know Raj is perfectly capable of caring for Mya. Look at the way he pampers that dog of his", he said with a grimace.

The hostess led them to their table – the same one they always sat at as Sheldon had long ago deemed it "the perfect spot". Not directly under any vents, so as to avoid dry eyeballs but close enough to them to remain at a stable body temperature. Far enough from the bathrooms so as not to be disturbed by flushing, swinging doors, and unpleasant odors, but close enough in case of gastrointestinal emergencies. Far enough from the kitchen so as to avoid potential 2nd degree burns from soup spillage by an inattentive waiter, but close enough to it so that their food arrives at their table at the correct temperature.

As they were seated, Sheldon noticed Penny biting her lower lip.

"Penny, relax. Mya is fine and Raj has all of the important phone numbers in the event of an emergency. As well, they both passed my course on 'Caring for the Cooper Progeny' with flying colors. Let us enjoy the evening" he smiled at her.

Penny slowly inhaled and exhaled and said "You're right sweetie."

"Of course I am. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to the restroom."

While he was gone she perused the menu, though she didn't really need to as she knew it by heart. She tried to decide between a dinner salad or a calorie-laden meal.

"Screw it, I've been good all week", she muttered deciding on the fettucine alfredo with grilled chicken and prosciutto.

Sheldon returned to the table then not even looking at the menu. He ordered the same thing every time: filet mignon with a lobster tail and fire roasted veggies.

The waitress approached and took their orders. Sheldon finishing up his glass of water requested a refill.

Their appetizers were quickly brought out and they chatted casually while eating them. Finishing up his second glass of water, Sheldon excused himself to the restroom again. Across the restaurant a local jazz band that performed there on weekends had started up. Penny's eyes drifted closed as she swayed quietly to the music in her seat. She opened them to her husband standing next to her seat with his hand held out. Grinning she took it as he led them to the small dance area. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he settled his hands at her waist. Penny rested her head on his shoulder and sighed ending with a giggle.

"What?" Sheldon inquired.

Leaning back slightly looking into his eyes she said, "Just remembering the first time we all went dancing – you and Amy doing that samba. I remember being so surprised that you actually had rhythm."

He smirked, "Well, you know all about my rhythm now, don't you?" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Penny burst out laughing. Her Moonpie was such a card.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come out. It's nice to relax and not stress out about the baby."

"See Penny, I told you there is nothing to worry about."

"Yes my love, you were right."

Looking over his shoulder she noted their waitress approaching the table with their food. Pulling away they headed back to the table to enjoy their meal. As they finished up, Sheldon guzzling his 4th glass of water, Penny suggested they make their way to the dance floor again.

"Of course, but I must use the restroom first."

"Okay. You may want to slow down on the water Moonpie. Your lips are starting to prune," she joked.

Pursing his lips he shook his head at her, no doubt at the idea of such a notion before heading off.

While he was gone, Penny quickly checked her cell phone to make sure there were no messages or calls she may have missed. Seeing nothing there she started to put it back in her purse when 'When you wish upon a star' began playing on it alerting her of a new incoming message. Quickly reading the screen, she burst out laughing at the message.

When Sheldon returned to the table he was greeted by Penny with her chin resting in one hand whilst her fingers tapped the tabletop with on with the other hand. Looking at her suspiciously he sat down and picked up his water glass drinking down half of it with one gulp.

"Soooo…," she started.

"Soooo…?" he echoed.

"Soooo, enjoying your water?" she inquired.

"Enjoying my water? Penny, water is nothing more than a tasteless, colorless, odorless, combination of hydrogen and oxygen. While I do not enjoy the water per se, I am enjoying the cooling effect that is being transferred through it."

Rolling her eyes Penny continued, "It just seems you're more thirsty than usual. Any particular reason why?"

Turning slightly pink Sheldon stammered, "Well, I added an additional .5 miles to my daily speed walk this morning which may have rendered me slightly dehydrated." Penny watched closely as his face twitched slightly.

"Could it be darling husband that you are drinking the water so that you legitimately have an excuse to go to the restroom where you not only pee, but call and text Raj relentlessly to check on the baby?"

"No!" he proclaimed, his face now fire engine red and twitching madly.

"You are such a liar!" she exclaimed. "Raj texted me that you won't stop calling to check in and making him send you pictures of Mya every 15 minutes to make sure she is in one piece!" she finished with a laugh. "What happened to 'relaxing' and 'Raj knows what he's doing'" she mimicked with air quotes.

"Penny, I said for _you_ to relax. You've been with her constantly since her birth. I just wanted you to have an opportunity to have an evening out and I would do the worrying for both of us." He said quietly looking down at his lap.

Her smile grew wider as she got misty-eyed, "Oh Moonpie…"

"You're not going to cry are you?" he kidded with a horrified expression.

Laughing she replied "No! But I am going to make you dance with me for," she glanced at her watch, "the next 45 minutes of our date."

"Whatever the lady wishes", he said gallantly as he led her back to the dance floor.


End file.
